To Rescue the Kidnapped
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: Sam and Martin get kidnapped. Now it's up to the rest of the team to rescue them before the time is up.
1. 3 hours missing

This is my first "Without A Trace" fanfiction. It's a Sam/Martin pairing. I thought of the idea for this fanfiction after watching the show.

* * *

**9:15 A.M.**

**FBI: Missing Person's HeadQuarters**

Agent Jack Malone was in deep conversation with fellow Agent Vivian Johnson when Agent Danny Taylor ran up to them. "What's wrong?" Jack asked Danny, as he tried to catch his breath. "Danny?"

"We just got confirmation, Jack," Danny reported, as he gasped for air. "Sam and Martin were kidnaped this morning on their way in to work."

"When? Where?"

"Just about two blocks from here, at the corner coffee house." Danny then put in a video surveillance tape. They then watched as five armed men, forced a fighting Martin and Sam into the back of a white van. The van then drove off the screen. "That was two hours ago."

"Let's do this the right way," Jack said, as he looked at the white board. "And bring our people home."

"Right," Danny said, as he took off to find two pictures, while Vivian started to make the phone calls. Jack just stared at the tape for a minute, then shut if off, and started to get everybody in motion.

Agent Martin Fitzgerald woke up with one major headache and a blonde handcuffed to his right arm. Martin looked around to see that they were still in the van and after a few hard bumps, knew, that they were still moving. He then felt Agent Samantha Spade move against his chest, as she tried to get her bearings only to yank him along with her when she went to sit up. "Sorry, Martin," she whispered, when she realized that they were handcuffed. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better," he whispered back, as they both laid back on the floor, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to themselves. "Think the others have noticed that we are missing yet?"

"Yeah, they're probably on trying to figure out who kidnaped us."

"Quiet back there," a gruff voice ordered, bringing their attention to a rather large man, coming towards them. The van shifted with every step that he took. Martin sat up quickly, and pulled Sam behind him. "Don't worry, Lad. I won't harm your girl just yet."

"That's good to know," Sam said, as she slid her free hand around Martin's neck, looking up at the man. "And who are you?"

"I'm the man who's going to ransom you off, Love."

"Right." The van hit another hole, sending Martin and Sam to the floor at the man's feet.

"Not too graceful are you," the man joked, as he grabbed their arms and yanked them back up. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

"And what happens if the ransom isn't paid for us?" Sam asked, causing Martin to shoot a concerned look her way. "What? I kinda wanted to know."

"Well, it won't be pretty."

"I bet not." Martin then sat against the side of the van wall and pulled Sam close to his side. "Sorry, Martin."

"It's okay, Sam." Martin then planted a soft kiss into Sam's hair, as he kept an eye on the man. "This is going to be a very long day."

"You can say that again." Sam then took the opportunity to clean back into Martin's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "But at least we're together."

"Yeah."

**11:15 3 hours missing**

**TBC**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. 4 hours missing

**11:15 AM**

**Back of the Van**

A harsh jolt of pain, woke Martin up to find the man watching them. It was only after a few seconds, Martin realized that they both had fallen to sleep. The adrenaline rush had left them tired. Martin shot a glance over to see that Sam was asleep curled up into his side for warmth. "She's pretty," the man said, causing Martin to tense up, as he tossed them a dirty blanket to curl up in. "Don't worry, I won't hurt her. Well, I will if they don't pay the ransom for you guys."

"That's comforting to know," Sam said, as she sat up and looked over at the man. "What is your real name? Since we're going to be together for some time now, we would really like to know what we should call you."

"I'm Bubba," the man replied, as he looked over his shoulder at the other men. "You don't need to know their names."

"Sounds good," Martin said, as he leaned up against the side of the van and Sam moved closer to his side. "So Bubba, where are you from?"

"I'm not telling you rats anything." Bubba then turned to talk to the others and left them alone.

"I'm freezing," Sam whispered to Martin, as the van hit another hole. "Do you think that Danny misses us?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that he does," Martin answered, as he wrapped his free arm around her, and pulled the blanket over them. "I'm sure that they're looking for us right now."

"I'm sure of that too." Sam laid her head down on Martin's shoulder. "We need a plan about the fish tank."

"Yes, we do need a plan about the new fish tank." Sam slid her hand into Martin coat, phone his cell phone, dialed Danny's cell phone number, and set the phone back into his pocket.

**11:45 A.M.**

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters**

Danny was hard at work trying to get a closer look at the license plate of the van. He had four of the seven numbers. He was running it through the DMV database to try to locate the address of the owner. He jumped when a hand touched his arm and turned to see Vivian. "Sorry," he said, as he continued to do his scanning.

"It's okay, Danny," Vivian said, as she sat down in a chair next to him. "How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess." Danny turned and began to look at some traffic camera pictures.

"I guess?'

"Well, I have this horrible feeling. It was supposed to be me this morning who was supposed to get the coffee, but I was running late, so I called Martin and asked if he would do it."

"Danny, it's not your fault that Martin and Sam got kidnaped. If it had been you who went for coffee, they would be here trying to locate you, just like you are doing."

Just then Danny caught a glance over to see Jack pacing while on the phone. "How is Jack doing?"

"Not good." Vivian then looked up to see Jack slam the phone down hard. "And it just got worse." Jack came out of his office in a hurry. "Jack?"

"Stay here, keep working," Jack ordered, as he got into the elevator and was gone.

"That can't mean something good," Danny said, as his cell phone went off. Danny grabbed it and looked at the number. "What the heck?"

"Danny, what is it?"

"It's Martin."

"Answer it." Danny did as he was told, and all he could hear was traffic noises. "Well?"

"I'm getting traffic noises." Danny's face then lit up when he realized what they had done. "We can track the phone."

"I'm on it." Vivian then got on the phone and ordered the cell phone trace.

**4 hours missing**

**TBC**

**Please review and tell me what you think or hint of what you think should happen.**


	3. 5 hours missing

_**5 hours missing**_

**12:01 PM**

**Back of the Van**

Martin and Sam looked up when the van came to a complete stop and Bubba came towards them with blindfolds and tape. "This can't be good," Martin whispered to Sam, as they allowed him to take their mouths shut and blindfold them. They were then dragged from the van across some gravel and then throw down upon a damp dirt floor. Martin landed first on his back and pulled Sam onto his chest, so that she wouldn't get hurt.

"Be careful with them," Bubba snapped at the men. "We won't get a ransom if they're dead."

"Right," one of the men said. "Wonder if they'll pay big for their two little agents."

"Just set up the camera. We need to send them a tape reassuring them that their precious agents are still alive."

"Right, boss."

**1:14 PM**

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters**

Jack just got off the elevator, when the call came in that they just receive a ransom tape. "We got a tape," Danny said, as he put it into the VCR. On the screen, came a shot of Martin and Sam sitting on the floor blindfolded, mouths taped shut, and handcuffed to each other. "Okay, they're alive, for now."

The camera then moved to show a rather large man. "I have your people. Now you're going to listen to me very carefully," he said, with a grin. "Or you're not going to get your people back in one piece. The boy maybe, but not the girl." Then the screen went fuzzy.

"Well at least we know they're alive," Danny said, as he looked over at Jack and Vivian. "For now. What did the others say about paying a ransom?"

"We don't pay ransoms for our agents," Jack replied, as he looked around. "Which really isn't a very smart thing to do."

"So what do we do then?"

"We call in some old favors." Vivian then grabbed the phone as it rang, and a smile came to her face. "What did I miss?"

"Martin called us on his cell and we're tracing it," Vivian said, as she set down the phone. "They have a lock on it."

"Let's go." They grabbed their coats and headed for the elevator.

**1:59 pm**

**Location unknown**

After Bubba had done the taping, he had the blindfolds and tape taken off of Martin and Sam. "There you are," he said, as they lowered their heads to give their eyes time to readjust to the bright sun light. "Welcome to your home away from home." They looked around only to have Bubba chuckle. "Nope, look up." They then looked up to see a metal cage hanging ten feet above them. "You're going to be my little birdies."

"You're nuts," Sam said, as Bubba's men dragged them to their feet as the cage was lowered until they were able to climb into it. Then it was hauled back up and secured. "I'm not going to sing for you."

"You might in the end if they don't pay the ransom." Then they left, leaving the two agents alone.

"And then one wonders what you do sound like when you sing," Martin teased Sam and got a soft punch in the stomach. "Easy."

"Talk about being caught off your feet," Sam said, as she moved into a more comfortable position, and tried not to notice how the slight breeze from the vent was making the cage swing. "I hope that the others find us soon."

**7 hours missing**

**TBC**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. 7 hours missing

**7 Hours Missing**

**2:37 PM**

**The Cage**

"Just for a reminder," Martin began, as the cage spun around. "I'm not getting a bird for a pet." That got Sam to chuckle, as the door opened and Bubba came in with a mean look on his face. "Hello, Bubba. What's up?"

"Your people are playing fair," Bubba replied, as he ordered the men to lower the cage. "They want proof that you're alive."

"Sounds like them," Martin said, as he helped Sam out of the cage and they turned to face Bubba. "So what do you have in mind?"

"Video conference." Martin and Sam then were shoved towards the camera. "Now try to be nice about this."

"We will."

**2:45 PM**

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters**

"Jack, we got a video conference coming in," Danny said, as he rushed towards them. "It's from the kidnapers."

"Let's see it," Jack said, as he and Vivian turned to the screen to see Martin and Sam.

On the screen were Martin and Sam, they looked tired and dirty. The camera then zoomed in on Martin. "My name is Martin Fitzgerald," Martin began, as he looked beyond the camera. "And I'm an FBI Agent."

The camera then zoomed in on Sam and she shot Martin a glance. "My name is Samantha Spade, and I'm also an FBI Agent."

The camera then spun around to face the man from before. "And you all know me," he smirked, as two of his men grabbed Martin and pulled him harshly to his feet. "And I'm sick of you playing games with me. So since you've played games with me, I'm going to play games with your little agent boy here." One of the men pulled out a stun gun and used it on Martin. He went down to his knees, with extreme pain on his face. The man nodded and it was used again. Martin then went back onto the floor, pulling Sam down with him. "Now, you see they're not having fun. Don't upset me." Then the screen went blank.

"Did you get a location from Martin's phone yet?" Jack asked, as he turned to face the other two agents.

"Not yet," Vivian answered, as she picked up the phone and made a call.

"Jack, they're going to be okay," Danny said to them, as he looked over at Jack.

"I know." Jack then stormed off.

**2:50**

Sam placed a hand on Martin's chest as he shook from the extreme pain, that was caused by the stun gun. "Easy, Martin," she whispered to him, as he slowly opened his eyes and she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Focus on my fingers."

"Ah, man," Martin said, as he grabbed onto Sam's arm as he began to shake again. "That hurts."

"I know it does." Sam then shot a glance up to see Bubba standing over them. "What do you want?"

"I just did it to prove a point, love," Bubba said, as his men got Sam and Martin to their feet and put them back in the cage. "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. The energy used by the stun gun isn't strong enough to really hurt him. Only take him down." He then grabbed a corner of the cage and gave it a shove, so that the cage spun around. "Don't worry, I'm sure that now your people will play fair. Try to get some sleep. I'll have my men find you something to eat. I bet you're starving." He then left.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Martin said, as he laid down and covered his eyes with his free hand. "Remind me when we're free, to shoot that man."

"If I don't do it first." Sam then moved so that Martin's head was in her lap. "Try to get some rest. You'll feel better. We're going to need our strength if we're going to get out of this alive."

"You should rest too." Martin then took up Sam's free hand in his cuffed one and gave it a squeeze. "We're going to be okay. Our fish tank will be fine." That got Sam to smile.

"I know." Sam then ruffled Martin's hair, as she leaned back into the bars and shot a glance down, to see that Martin was asleep. "Let's just hope that the fish don't die."

**8 hours missing**

**TBC**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. 9 hours missing

**9 hours missing**

**4:47 PM**

**The Cage**

Martin woke up to find himself still in Sam's lap. She still was running a hand through his hair but he knew that she was asleep. "Sam," he whispered to her, as he reached up and stopped her hand, jerking her awake. Sam then grabbed his shoulder as she looked around. "Easy, Sam."

"Sorry," she answered, as she released his shoulder and looked around. "How long have we been out?"

"About an hour," a voice called from below, and they turned to see Bubba. "I brought you some food."

"Thank you," Martin said, as Bubba passed the sandwiches and bottled water through the bars and Martin looked around from the stun gun.

"Don't worry, we won't get you with the stun gun any time soon."

"Well that's good to know." Martin sat up and moved closer to Sam's side, as they took the food.

"We're having another video conference in about ten minutes. I suggest you eat before then." Then Bubba was gone.

"I'm not all that hungry," Sam whispered to Martin as he took a small bite of his sandwich. "With all the swaying of the cage, I think I would throw up." Martin shot her a look that got her to laugh. "Sorry, Martin. Forgot you were eating."

Martin took a swig of his water and swallowed. "It's okay," he answered, as he tossed the rest of his sandwich down next to Sam's on the floor of the cage. He then began to hum, "why do birds suddenly appear", and got a soft elbow in his stomach. "What I can't hum songs that deal with birds?" She shook her head no. "Okay, I get it." Just then the door opened below and they turned to see the men bring in a tank of water. "That can't be good."

"No, that can't." Bubba came into the room with a smile on his face. "Never a good sign."

"It's time for the video conference," Bubba said, as the cage was lowered and they were pulled from it. "Strip them out of their out clothing." Martin shot Sam a concerned look, as they were released from the handcuffs and forced to took off their shoes, socks, coats, and dress clothes. Soon they were only dressed in a white t-shirt and black pants for Martin, and a white tank top and black pants for Sam. Sam shivered from the cold, as the cuffs were put back on. "Now you can only hope that your people will play fair this time."

**5:24 PM**

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters**

"Jack, we got a video conference this time," Vivian said, as she came up to them. "The man in charge only wants to speak to you."

"Okay," he said, as he ran a hand through his hair. "Let's do this." He entered the conference room with them, but they sat farther back, while he stood in front of the camera. "I'm Jack Malone."

"Hello, there, Jacko," the man said, as he rubbed his hands together. "Mighty fine weather we're having. Kinda cold don't ya think."

"Where are my people, sir?"

"About to take a dip." The camera then swung over to the tank, where Martin and Sam were being held from behind. "That is if you don't play fair."

"Our agency doesn't play well with terrorists." Bubba nodded and Sam was dunked head first into the tank. Martin's face filled with rage and concern as he waited for Sam to be brought back up. Bubba nodded again and Sam was brought back out, coughing.

"That water has to be freezing." Bubba nodded and this time Martin took a header into the tank. "Well it really is, because it's been outside for days." He signaled the man, and Martin was brought up coughing. "I'll make you a deal, Jacko. You pay me half the money by seven, and you won't be getting their bodies at midnight." The screen then went blank.

"Son of a bitch," Jack yelled, as he turned to see that Danny and Vivian were gone. "He's not playing by the rules." Jack then left to talk to the people above him one more time.

**5:30**

**By the tank**

Just as soon as the video conference was over, Bubba's men released their hold of Martin and Sam. "I'm really sorry about having to do this," Bubba said to them, as Martin wrapped an arm around a shivering Sam. "But it's the only way to make them listen. I really don't want to have to kill you guys in the end."

"Can we at least get some blankets?" Martin asked, as he ran a hand down Sam's back. "That water was really cold."

"Sure." Two men came over with their arms full of blankets that they put at the bottom of the bird cage, along with their clothing. "I'll give you some time to dry off before we do another taping." Martin and Sam then were put back in their cage. "Try to get some sleep." Then they were alone.

"I'm so cold," Sam whispered to Martin, as they pulled on their socks and shoes, before curling up in the blankets. Sam curled up into Martin's side, as he wrapped a free blanket around them both. "Jack didn't look happy."

"No, he did not," Martin said, with a laugh. "He'll find us, Sam. Just try to get some rest."

**10 hours missing**

**TBC**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. 10 hours missing

**10 hours missing**

**6:05 PM**

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters**

The sound of the elevator opening caused Danny to look up to see Victor Fitzgerald. "Viv," he called out to her. "Victor's here."

"How did he hear of this?" Vivian asked, as Victor headed towards them. "Victor, what are you doing here?"

"I got a call saying Martin was kidnaped," Victor replied, with a touch of anger in his tone. "Why wasn't I told about this."

"We really didn't know how you would react Victor."

"Martin is my son."

"Yes, we know that," Danny said, as the phone rang and he picked it up. "We got a somewhat facial match to the man on the tape. From what we know, he goes by Bubba." He shot a glance over at Victor who was watching a clip of the tape.

"I don't know him."

**6:12**

**The Cage**

"How long do you think it's been?" Sam asked Martin as she curled more into his side. "When we get out of here, it's a long, hot bath for me and like five dozen cups of coffee." That got Martin to softly chuckle, as he wrapped his free arm around Sam. "What about you?"

"Nice warm bed, not going to work, and hot food," he answered, as the door opened and Bubba came in with a smile on his face. "Wonder what he's got up his sleeve now."

"I have a surprise for you," Bubba said, as he nodded to the door and two large dogs came through the door barking and growling. "Meet my dogs, Rage and Pain."

"Good names," Martin said, as the cage was lowered and they were pulled out from the cage. "You name them yourself?" Martin caught Sam's armwhen she tripped on a bar getting out of the cage. "They look like nice dogs."

"Martin, they look like they could eat us alive," Sam whispered to him, as he brought his free arm around her.

"I know," he whispered into her ear, as the dogs came closer to them. "So what is the surprise, Bubba?"

"I'm allowing you to take a rest room break."

"Really?" Martin asked, as he shot a glance down at Sam to see that she was hiding a smile. "That would be great."

"There's only one condition." Bubba then motioned to the dogs. "There's only one bathroom here. I hope that you guys don't mind being so close to each other."

"We'll make it work." Martin and Sam then followed Bubba in the direction of the bath room, which was split into two sections, one had a large shower, and the other had a sink, and a toilet, with a barrier around it.

"Here, ya might be wanting these." Bubba then handed them a pile of clothes and some towels. "Try to get cleaned up." He released the cuffs. "You look like a mess." Then he shut and locked the door.

"This is nice," Martin said, as he ran a hand over the wrist that had been cuffed, and got out of his jacket. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Sam replied, as she took off her jacket as well, and then looked around. "So what do we do, Martin?"

"I have no idea," he said, as he took off his shoes and socks. "But don't worry. I'm sure that the others will find us." He then watched as Sam stepped into the shower, fully clothed and began to wash off the dirt. "Other than that, it's going to be a long night." He then turned his attention back onto the pile of clothes and found a pair of jeans that looked to fit him. He quickly changed out of his dirty white t-shirt into a loose gray one and the jeans. He heard a sound behind him and turned to see that Sam hand changed clothes as well. Now she wore a loose grey sweatshirt and blue jeans. "Fell better?"

"Yeah, I do." Sam ran her hands through her hair, as she perched up on the sink. "What are we going to do about the fish tank? It's been too long. Another treatment and the fish aren't going to make it."

"I know." Martin ran a hand through his hair and turned to look at the door. "But the fish are no match for the dogs. I don't really know if I could outrun them." He moved over to rest up against the wall next to her. "Plus we really don't know how cold it is outside or anything." A knock came from the door and Bubba came in. "Hello, Bubba."

"How are you both feeling?" he asked, as he cuffed them back together. "Ready for a trip."

"Trip where?"

"Somewhere nice." Martin took the few extra seconds to snag their coats and shoes. "Trust me, you'll like it better than the cage."

"Sounds like a great idea," Sam said, as she moved into Martin's side more, as they were ushered outside and placed in the back of the van, only to realize that Pain and Rage were coming with them. "Oh, lovely."

**6:45**

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters**

"Jack, we got a trace on Martin's phone," Vivian called out to him, as they gathered up their coats. "Let's just hope that they are still there."

"Yeah, let's hope," Jack said.

Ten minutes later, Jack, Danny, Vivian, and about a dozen police officers entered the room with the cage. "They're not here," Danny pointed out. "Bubba must have moved them."

"He knew that we were on to him." Jack then kicked a chair. "Damn it."

**11 hours missing**

**TBC**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. 11 hours missing

**11 hours missing**

**7:00 PM**

**The Van**

Sam kept a careful eye on Pain and Rage, as the van hit some bumps and she flew into Martin's side. "Easy," he whispered to her, as he wrapped his free arm around her. "I don't want to go home bruised." That got a small smile from her face.

"Well isn't this a sweet picture," Bubba said, as he came up to them. "You two do make a cute couple." He then looked down at Pain and Rage. "We have a little problem though."

"What kind of problem?" Sam asked, as she shot a glance over at Martin.

"We don't have any place to put you guys now."

"That is a problem." The van then slammed to a screeching halt and Martin took the opportunity. He slammed a punch into Bubba, pushed open the door, and they were off, running down the alleyway. "What do we do now?"

"We run," Martin said, as they took a right at the end of the alley way as Pain and Rage came rushing after them. "Just don't stop."

"Right." Martin pulled her along with him into a department store and they rushed towards the back. "This isn't a good idea, Martin."

"I know." Martin then took out his cell phone and dialed Danny's number. "Let's just hope, Danny's at work."

"Yeah, let's hope." Martin pulled Sam down, when he spotted Bubba's men coming into the store.

**7:15 PM**

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters**

Danny was in the middle of a conversation with Vivian when his phone rang. Without thinking, he picked it up and answered it. "Taylor," he said, as he contined to look down at the notes in his hand.

"Danny," Martin said in a hushed tone, causing Danny to look up at Vivian. "We need a ride."

"Martin?" Danny called out, as Jack and Victor came up to them. "Where are you?"

"We jumped from the van and ran into a department store."

"They're getting closer, Martin," Sam whispered to him. "We need to go."

"Yeah, I see them. Danny meet us in the park across from the library. Come alone. I don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves."

"Go, Danny," Jack said, as he gestured towards the elevator. "Call us when you have them." Danny then took off for the elevators.

**7:31**

**The Department Store**

"Okay," Martin whispered to Sam, as he flipped his phone shut and put it in his pocket. "We need to get to the park across from the library. Danny's going to pick us up there."

"Okay, how do we get past those men?" Sam asked, as the men started to come closer.

"Can I help you?" a soft voiced called out, and they turned to see an elderly sales clerk.

"Yes, those men have been following my husband and I for blocks now," Sam started, as she took up Martin's cuffed hand in her cuffed one, so that the woman wouldn't see them.

"So what do you need me to do?"

"Can we use your back door to get out of here?"

"Sure." The woman then lead the way to the back door and they slipped out into the alleyway. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Thank you." They then took off for the park. "That was easy."

"Not easy enough," Martin said, as he grabbed her arm and pointed to Pain and Rage who were standing at the end of the alleyway with Bubba. "Be prepared to make a run for it."

"Martin, that's a fence."

"You can make it."

"Take them down, boys," Bubba yelled at the dogs, and they came rushing towards Martin and Sam. Both agents turned and ran for the seven foot fence. Martin was the first one to reach the top and helped Sam over it. "You're not going to get away." They dropped to the their feet and took off in a mad dash for the street and the park.

**12 hours missing**

**TBC**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. 12 hours missing

**12 hours missing**

**8:01 PM**

**The Park**

Danny was surveying the numerous people in the park when someone grab his arm. He spun around to face a winded Martin and Sam. "Hey, guys," he whispered to them, as they backed him into a large crowd of people. "You guys okay?"

"Not really," Martin said, as he spotted Bubba's men. "Do you have a key for these cuffs?"

"Not on me. Why?"

"Because it would be easier if Sam and I split up for this next run. Apart, we do better than we do when we're handcuffed together." Danny look at them with a confused look. "Okay, that man's men are here looking for us. If we go in two different directions, we have a better chance of not getting shot or caught."

"But," Danny began, as Sam curled her arms around his, and turned her face away from the man walking by. "Jack isn't going to be happy about this." Sam's hand slipped into Danny's pocket.

"I'm sure he wants us to return to him alive," Sam put in, as she snagged a paper clip that held Danny's money together. "Mind if we borrow a few dollars. Our wallets were taken."

"Sure." Danny then looked around to see Bubba's men coming at him. "You guys better run."

"We're gone." Martin snagged Danny's stocking hat and put it on Sam's head, covering her blonde hair. "See you at work, Buddy." Then they were gone, leaving Danny speechless.

"What do you have in mind?" Sam asked Martin, as he flagged down a cab. "Where are we going to go? They know where we live."

"I need to return home to get some different clothes. Something that won't stick out in the crowd."

"And what about me?"

"I think I have something that you can wear." Martin shot Sam a smile as he ducked his head to her neck. "It'll be okay."

"I'm sure that it'll be." Sam curled closer to him, keeping an eye out for Bubba's men. The cab pulled up in front of Martin's apartment building, he paid the driver, and they went inside. "Nice place." Martin shot her a smile, as he began to work on the cuffs. In a few minutes, he had them free and she was rubbing her wrist. "Thank you, Martin."

"You're welcome, Agent Spade." Martin then headed off in the direction of his bedroom. "I'll be back in a sec."

"Roger, Agent Fitzgerald." Sam sank down on the couch and leaned back, taking a few seconds to relax. "This feels good."

"What feels good?" Martin asked as he came back into the room dressed in a better fitting pair of black blue jeans and a gray t-shirt. "Sam?"

"Being able to relax, and not have to worry about Bubba, his men, the dogs, or his games." Sam then looked up at the pair of jeans and the sweatshirt Martin was holding out for her. "Thanks, Martin." She took them and went to change.

The sound of someone knocking on the door, caused Sam to jump as she watched Martin pull out a hand gun from the back of his jeans. She quickly ducked into the kitchen and grabbed a kitchen knife. Martin opened the door and grabbed the person on the other side. Sam stopped herself in time from attacking Victor Fitzgerald. "Hello, Agent Spade," Victor said to her, as she looked at him.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Martin asked, as Sam turned and went back into the bedroom to change.

"I just came to see if you were okay," Victor replied, as he shot a glance at the closed bedroom door. "Looks like more than okay."

"Dad, don't even start." Martin put his gun away and went into the kitchen. He was starving and exhausted. He really didn't need to have his dad pep talk him now. "We're both hungry and running on fumes. What did you really want to talk about?"

"It can wait." Victor then looked over to see that Sam had come out of the bedroom in her borrowed clothes. "You guys should eat something then get some sleep. I'll tell Jack that you guys are okay."

"Sounds like a plan." Martin then walked Victor to the door. "Night, Dad." The moment the door was shut, Martin locked it and then turned to face Sam. "You want to sleep first or eat."

"Eat, then sleep. I'm starving."

"That sounds like a plan." Martin then got ready to cook them up some food. Little did they know that very soon they would be having some unwanted guests.

**13 hours missing**

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	9. 13 hours missing

**13 hours missing**

**9:15 PM**

**Martin's Apartment**

Martin had just finished making hamburgers when a sound from outside the front door made them both jump. Sam grabbed the knife again as Martin made his way to the door only to have it kicked in by Bubba. "Now, you guys haven't been playing fairly," Bubba said, as he looked around the apartment. "Where's the girl?"

"We split ways," Martin said, as he spotted Sam hunched down behind the counter with the knife in her hands. "She had someone pick her up about five minutes ago."

"Well that's a shame." Bubba went over to look at the kitchen. "Seems like you got some food cooking. I take it that you're hungry."

"Yeah, I was. Funny, I'm not anymore."

"And why is that?" Bubba asked, as he turned to face him, giving Sam the opportunity she needed. She grabbed the coffee pot, that had been brewing on the stove, and threw it at Bubba the moment he turned at the noise that she made and got the hot steamy coffee in his face. He let out a scream, as Martin and Sam bolted out the door.

"Where are we going to go now?" Sam asked Martin, as they bolted out of the fire escape and headed down for the street.

"Work," Martin suggested as he jumped the five feet from the bottom of the escape to the ground. Martin caught Sam when she jumped. "That way we know we are at least safe."

"Sounds like a great idea." They then headed off for the direction of work.

**9:37 PM**

"So they went home?" Jack asked Danny, as he told his story over again. "Why not come here?"

"Because they were tired and hungry," Victor said, as he came up to them. "They were at Martin's place until Bubba figured out that they would be there. I lost them a while back."

"Where would they go?" Danny asked, as he turned towards the other. "They don't have much money, no coats, and no identification of any kind."

"We'll put out a notice to the officers working the city tonight, telling them to keep an eye out for the two of them," Jack began, as he put on his coat. "Hopefully they'll be found. We all need our rest. We'll start bright and early tomorrow." Vivian took up her coat and followed Jack and Victor to the elevator. "Danny, you coming?"

"In a few minutes," Danny said, as he began to look for his keys. "Night guys, see you in the morning." They got into the elevator and he was alone. "I hope that Martin and Sam are okay." The elevator dinged, but he didn't pay any attention to it. "I'm going, Jack."

"We're not Jack," Martin said, causing Danny to spin around to face them. "I take it that they just went home."

"Yeah," Danny said, as he came up to them and hugged them. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're tired and hungry," Sam said, as she sat on the edge of the desk. "Other than being kidnaped, tortured, and running from a man with mad dogs, we're okay."

"Where you guys going to stay?"

"We were thinking of crashing here for a bit," Martin said, as he looked around. "That way, we know that we're safe long enough to get some sleep."

"You guys could stay at my place."

"That sounds like a good plan." Martin then looked over at Sam who shot him a smile. "Okay, Agent Taylor. We'll go with you."

"Great." Danny started to head for the elevator with Martin and Sam a few steps behind him, before they stopped. "You guys okay?"

"Is it okay if we take staying at your place as a rain check and just crash here?" Sam asked, as she looked over at Martin. "We really don't want to be a bother."

"You guys wouldn't be much of a bother."

"Fine, we'll go with you." Sam then followed Martin and Danny to the door. "We just don't want to get you into any trouble."

"How would you get me into trouble?" The elevator opened and they got into it. Danny pushed the number for the garage as Sam leaned back against Martin. "It's been a long day for you guys."

"Yeah, nothing that a good sleep and some food wouldn't fix," Martin said, as he wrapped an arm around Sam.

"Both you can get at my place." They exited the elevator and headed for his car, not noticing the man sitting in the dark car watching them.

"I found them boss," he said into his phone as he turned on his car and followed them. "Looks like I'm bringing back three, instead of the two." He then flipped his phone shut and continued to follow them.

**14 hours missing**


	10. 14 hours missing

I felt sorry for Danny, so I brought him along for the ride. Who all knows what new games that Bubba's going to play with his toy 'agents'.

**

* * *

**

**14 hours missing**

**10:23 PM**

**Danny's Car, heading for Danny's Apartment**

Danny looked back with a small smile on his face at the two agents curled up in his backseat. It seemed to have taken Sam and Martin a rather long time to figure out that they were meant for each other. He was almost to his apartment building, when he was rear-ended. "What the hell?" he said, as he fought for control of his car. Martin and Sam spun around to look at the van behind them and missed the black SUV that cut them off in the front, forcing Danny to stopped his car. "Um, this can't be good." They turned to see the men with guns drawn. "Friends of yours."

"Bubba's men," Martin said, as they were yanked from the car and they were searched. The men took Danny's gun and wallet, their cell phones, and then Martin's gun. They then were handcuffed again. This time, all three were handcuffed together. "Just like old times." The back end of the SUV was opened and they were shoved in. "Easy."

"Shut up!" the man yelled, just before the door was shut. "I'm not as nice as Bubba was."

"Oh, great," Sam said softly, as Danny and Martin moved closer to her. "This can't get any better."

"Which one of you is Victor's son?" the man asked, causing them to look over at him. "Just wanted to know." The SUV hit a bump, causing Danny to slam into Sam's shoulder. "Never mind, I'm sure that Bubba can figure out ways to get ya'll to talk. He's done it before."

"Well we all know something," Danny whispered to them. "Jack's going to kill us."

"Yeah, we know." They all watched as the man took out his cell phone and made a call. "Yeah, we got them, plus another one. Now they'll surely listen to our demands." He then closed the cell phone and turned to face them. "Seems that Bubba has found a nice new place for his 'love birds'." An evil smile crossed his face, as he yelled at the man to head to the 'special place'. "Don't worry, in the end, you'll be happy that it was Bubba who was torturing you. There are worse people out there in the world."

"We know." The SUV took another sharp turn, this time sending Martin into Sam. He lost his balance and ended up with his head in her lap. "Hi." Sam shot him a smile as she ran a hand through his hair, as the SUV took another sharp turn, slamming her into Martin. "Easy."

"Sorry," she whispered, as she sat back. "So, Danny, how you doing?"

"I've been better." Danny shot a glance down at Martin then to Sam. "This is just new to me."

"Don't worry about a thing." The SUV slammed to a halt and the doors opened to reveal a very upset Bubba and the two dogs. "On second thought, be very afraid."

"I'm not all the happy with you, Agent Fitzgerald and Agent Spade," Bubba said, as they were pulled from the truck. "Who is this?"

"This is Agent Taylor," the man said, as he threw Danny's wallet at Bubba. "Another friend of theirs."

"Ah, another friend to play with." Bubba nodded and they were all blindfolded. "Did you make sure that there are no bugs of any kind of them?"

"Yes, we did." The man then gave them a shove, telling them to go forward. Danny grabbed onto the back of Sam's shirt, while she did the same to Martin. "Get moving. It's too damn cold to be standing out here. It's freezing."

"Sounds like a good idea." They were then taken inside of a building of some sort and thrown into a room. The door was locked behind them the moment Danny was through it. "Hope you guys like your new home."

"Help me out of this thing," Martin whispered to Sam, as he felt her try to free it his blindfold along with Danny's help. When they finally got it free, he helped Danny and Sam out of theirs. They then looked around to see that they were standing in a five-by-six foot cell. "Oh, great. This is cozy."

"Yeah, real cozy." Danny looked up to see the bars that ran across the ceiling. "I think they might have had this place made."

"Probably." They looked through the bars to see Bubba and the other man talking. "This isn't going to end pretty."

**15 hours missing**

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	11. 15 hours missing

**15 hours missing**

**11:59 PM**

**Jack Malone's Apartment**

The sound of Jack's cell phone brought him awake out of a somewhat deep sleep. He grabbed it and flipped it open, after recognizing Vivian's number. "Malone," he said, as he slowly made his way into the kitchen. "What happened?"

"Danny, Sam, and Martin were kidnaped again," Vivian said, causing Jack to groan. "I'm heading in right now. I'll see you there." She then hung up, and Jack got ready to go back to work.

**12:07**

**The cage**

Danny, Sam, and Martin had found comfortable positions on the floor. The building that they were in was cold and drafty. "No place like home," Danny said, as he looked around. "Wonder what these guys have planned for us."

"Who knows," Sam said, as she rested her head on Martin's shoulder. "Hopefully, we'll be okay."

"I have some good news," Bubba said, as he came up next to the cage. "I'm going to let the three of you sleep for a couple of hours before we do a video conference. You'll need your energy for what I have planned next for the three of you."

"Thanks." The door was opened and blankets and pillows were thrown down at their feet. The door was then shut and locked, with Bubba smiling.

"Sleep well." Then he was gone, and the lights went out.

"Ah, this is great," Danny said, as they grabbed onto the blankets and pillows and tried to get comfortable on the floor. "Just like camping out when we were little."

"Whatever you see, Danny," Sam said, as she curled up into Martin's side, pulling Danny closer to her. "This really isn't going to work all that well."

"We'll make it work." Danny moved so that he was curled up close to Sam's back, and pulled the blankets up over them. "Just try to get some sleep. I really don't want to see what this mad man has in store for us later." Danny moved into a more comfortable position. "Good night." He then fell asleep, giving Martin and Sam some time to talk.

"Martin, are you okay?" Sam asked, as he moved into a more comfortable position and pulled her closer to him. "You seem awfully quiet, even for yourself."

"Why did they ask who was Victor's son?" he asked, as he looked down at her. "If they were really after my dad, you would think that they would know which one was Victor's kid."

"Maybe hurting Victor is an added bonus." She then looked back at Danny. "Just like Danny is."

"This wasn't supposed to happen to us. We were supposed to go to work, then go home and go out on our date. Nothing fancy about it." Martin then ran a finger along the side of Sam's face. "I guess I owe you a date."

"Yeah, you do." Sam laid her head down on his shoulder. "But for now, we really do need to get some sleep. Who all knows that Bubba has planned for us."

"That sounds like a great plan." Martin gently kissed Sam on the forehead before laying back down. "Sleep well." They both then fell asleep.

A man dressed in all black came up to them. "Sleep well," he began as he looked down at them. "For tomorrow you're going to need all your strength to survive." He then turned and left.

**15 hours missing**

**TBC**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Who is this mysterious new guy? What does Bubba have in store for our three agents? Tune in next time for the answers.**


	12. 18 hours missing

**18 hours missing**

**3:15 AM**

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters**

Vivian and Jack had been working nonstop trying to figure out what to do. They had a hunch who had kidnaped their co-workers. "What does Bubba want with them?" Vivian asked, as she set down her pen. "He likes playing games with us. He thinks that by hurting the others, we will back down and pay. He wants to be in control."

"And he's doing a pretty good job at being the one in control of this game," Jack said, as he looked over at her. "Let's just hope that whatever game that he has planned next, isn't going to be sending someone home in a body bag."

"Yeah." They then got back to work.

**3:30 AM**

**The Cage**

"Time to wake up," a voice ordered causing all three agents to reach for their guns that weren't there. "Ah, nice bright faces too."

"Good morning to you to, Bubba," Martin said, as he sat up and covered his eyes with his free hand. "I see that you're a morning person."

"It's time for our next video conference," Bubba said, as his men came forward and yanked the agents to their feet. "This one is to see how well you like fire."

The three agents looked at each other, as they were released from their cuffs and their outer clothes stripped off. "So what's the plan?" Danny asked, as he looked around to see the tank in the corner with the stools in the middle of it.

"You're going to be standing on those stools while my men use flamethrowers around you. You jump into the water at any time, and you're only going to have to stand there longer."

"You're serious about this." They then were shoved towards the tank. "Was this your idea?"

"No, it was mine," a voice called out and they turned to see the man in dark clothing, coming towards them. "I would only want the best punishment for the FBI's best." He then shot a glance over at the tank then at Sam. "This should be interesting, don't you think Agent Spade."

"I don't know you," Sam said, as Martin and Danny climbed into the tank first and helped her into it. "So how do you know us so well?"

"Because I believe it's a very good thing to know your enemies. You three are by far, some of the greatest agents the FBI has. This test is just simply to test your endurance. I want to know your strengths and weaknesses. I'm not so trustworthy as Bubba is."

"Do we at least get to know your name?" They got onto their stools and put out their arms to balance themselves.

"I'll tell you after this test is over." The man nodded and the flamethrowers started, in a wide circle around the tank. "With each pass, they'll get closer and closer."

**3:57 AM**

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters**

"Jack, we got another video conference," Vivian yelled at him, over the head of the five extra agents they had brought in to help them bring the others home. "It's Bubba."

"Of course it is," Jack then turned towards the screen and his face fell. "What the hell?" The other agents turned to the screen to see Martin, Sam, and Danny on their stools with the flamethrowers getting closer. "What kind of game is he playing?"

"He's not," a voice called out from behind them, and they turned to see Victor. "It's Patrick. He's the one playing now."

"Well hello, Victor," a voice called out and they turned to face the man in black. "It's been a long time since we've last spoken. Let's hope your little friends stand up my tests. See you all in a couple of hours." Then the screen went black.

"You have to tell us all that you know about Patrick," Jack said to Victor.

**19hours missing**

**TBC**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Well we all know that the man in black is named Patrick. But there's more to Patrick then meets the eye.**


	13. 19 hours missing

Sorry this took me so long to update. Been a bit busy. But I've made up for it. I'm posting two chapters tonight, and more to come this week.

**

* * *

**

**19 hours missing**

**4:29 AM**

**The Tank**

Martin and Danny shot a glance over at Sam, as the flame throwers came closer and closer. She was on the verge of jumping into the tank. "So how long have you guys been dating?" Danny asked, bringing Sam's attention to him.

"How did you know?" Sam asked as the air around them got hotter. "We kept it very hidden."

"Come on you guys, it's me." Just then the flamethrowers got really close and they all jumped into the water. "These beats the fire."

"Enough!" the man yelled, and the flamethrowers were shut off. "You did well. I was surprised to see that you really did it, Martin."

"Really," he said, as he looked over at the man. "And you are whom?"

"Patrick."

"And I should know this name because?"

"I'm a friend of your father's." He then motioned for them to get out of the tank. They all did and stood there before him shivering. "Well, I'm impressed by all of you. I would have thought that one of you at least would have jumped into the water sooner. Those flamethrowers made the air around you so warm. I've seen grown thugs jump in minutes after this test has started. I'm proud of the three of you. You've shown me that you have what it takes to make it through the next tests." He then shot a glance over at them. "Take a few hours and dry off. You're going to need your strength and wits for the next test." Then he was gone.

**4:41 AM**

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters**

Jack and Vivian sat with Victor in one of the conference rooms. The lack of sleep was starting to show on their faces. "Okay, Victor, tell us about Patrick," Jack said, as he took out a pen and pad of paper.

"Okay," Victor said, as he took a drink of his coffee. "What do you all want to know about him?"

"Everything."

"Okay, he's a buddy of mine from back in the day. We grew apart a couple of years ago. I haven't seen or heard from him until today. We may have left our friendship on a shaky level. I knew that he was dangerous but never thought he would do something this extreme."

"Well, it seems that he has."

**4:50**

**By the tank**

Bubba came up to Martin, Sam, and Danny with a wicked smile on his face. "Well, wasn't that fun," he said, as his men surrounded the agents before they even moved. "Now, I tried being the nice one before, but you messed with me. I was then forced to have to call Patrick and he's not the nicest person around."

"Sorry if we got you into trouble, Bubba," Martin said, as he pulled a shivering Sam into his arms. "Hey, do you know what the next test is going to be?"

"No, I do not." He then shot a glance around to make sure that Patrick wasn't around. "How about I get ya'll some dry clothes, blankets, and some food. You guys probably haven't eaten in a while."

"That sounds great, Bubba," Sam said, as she leaned back into Martin. They then were ushered into the cage and cots were brought it. "At least now, we won't be sleeping on the floor anymore."

"With each test we pass, Patrick will give us something more to ease our comfort," Martin said, causing the others to look at him. "That's how he plays his games." Martin then laid back on a cot.

"Sounds like a nice man." Sam sat down on the cot next to Martin. "But at least we're together and not handcuffed to each other. Jack and Viv will find us. They'll rescue us."

"Yeah, I know that." Bubba's men then came in with sweatshirts, blankets, and food. "But I think we may have to look out for ourselves until them. Patrick is a really smart man. He was ways of breaking people down."

"And you know this how."

"He used to be a friend of my fathers."

**20 hours missing**

**TBC**

**There is more to Patrick to come. **


	14. 20 hours missing

Another chapter up, like I promised.**

* * *

**

**20 Hours Missing**

**5:15 AM**

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters**

Jack and Vivian sat on one side of conference table nursing their cups of coffee while Victor sat on the other side. "Okay, Victor we need to know what kind of 'games' Patrick will be putting our agents through," Jack said, as he looked over at Victor, who was looking down at his hands. Victor looked exhausted and that's exactly how Jack felt.

"He'll do tests to test them physically and mentally," Victor began as he took a long sip of his coffee. "But, I'm sure that your agents are strong enough to make it through all of his tests. They have a friend on the inside."

"Who?"

"If I saw the video right, there was a young girl in the back ground. Her name is Jesse and she's Patrick's daughter. She always had a thing for Martin. She would do anything to help him. She hates her father but fears him too much to leave or go against him. If she does help him, you have to promise that you'll put her into protection. Because once Patrick, realizes that Jesse helped them escape, he'll kill her."

"If she'll help them escape, we can make her disappear. Her father will never be able to find them again."AM

**5:30 AM**

**The Cage**

Danny watched as Sam and Martin slept. Sam was curled up into Martin's side and he was playing with her hair in his sleep. "He was always cute," a soft voice called out from behind Danny and he spun around to face a teenage girl, around 16-years-old. She was dressed in loose black jeans, black shoes, and a black sweatshirt, under a black coat, with matching stocking hat and gloves. "Name's Jess."

"Okay, and why are you talking to me?" Danny asked, as she pulled off her stocking hat to run her hand through her long, blue hair and pushed it out of the way of her bright green eyes.

"Because Marty and I were always close," Jess said, as she looked around then moved closer to the cage. "He and I used to be kinda buds back in the day."

"And when was this?"

"Back when she was stealing cars," Martin's voiced called out, and they turned to see that he and Sam were awake. "It's good to see you, Shep. Good color."

"You like it?" A small blush crossed Jess's face before she ducked her head. "I heard that dad's gonna do some more tests on you guys. I thought that I would swing by to give you a heads up." A noise then caused her to jump. "I gotta jet. I'll talk to you later." Then she was gone.

"Shep?" Danny asked, as he turned to face Martin. "She told me her name was Jess."

"It's Jesse Shepherd. When I meet her, she went by Shep."

"So can she be trusted?"

"Yeah, she can, but if we're going to ask her to help us. We have to take her with us. If Patrick learns that she helped us, she's as good as dead."

"Gotcha," Sam said, as she looked over only to freeze. "Patrick's coming. This can't be good."

"Wondering what he's got up his sleeve today," Danny said, as the cage door was opened and they were ordered out.

"Well it's good to see that you all got some sleep," Patrick began, as his men brought forth the video equipment. "Martin, I have someone here, who would love to see you." He nodded and Jesse was shoved forward. Martin caught her before she fell to the ground. "Ah, just like old times. You always tried to protect her."

"What are you planning, Patrick?" Martin asked, as Jesse looked over at her father.

"A little game." Patrick made a motion with his hand and Jesse jumped as she saw the snakes in the tanks. "It's to see how well you deal with your fears."

"I hate snakes," Jesse whispered to Sam, as she moved away from Martin and the snakes.

"Me too," Sam whispered to her, as an evil smile grew on Patrick's face. "I don't think this is going to end good for any of us."

**5:46 AM**

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters**

Jack answered the ringing phone and turned to face Vivian and Victor. "There's another video conference," he said to them.

"Let's do this," Vivian said, as they turned on the TV to see the tank of snakes. "He wouldn't." They then watched as the young girl's and Sam's face grow a shade lighter, as they were pushed closer to the snakes.

"Yes, he would," Victor said.

**21 hours missing**

**TBC**

**Can Jesse be trusted? What does Sam think of Jesse?**


	15. 21 hours missing

**21 Hours Missing**

**6:17 AM**

**Outside the cage**

Jesse ended up next to Danny, in her attempt to get away from the snakes. "Why are you testing me, dad?" she asked him, as one of his men grabbed her and pulled her struggling towards the tanks. "You know I hate snakes."

"I'm testing your loyalty to me, daughter," Patrick said, as he nodded and the man lifted her up and dropped her into the tank. Jesse let out a blood chilling scream, as she tried to get out of the tank. "It's for your own good, daughter.

**6:18 AM**

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters**

"Oh, dear god," Vivian said, as they watched as Jesse began to panic, as she tried to get out of the tank, as the men put the lid on top, trapping her inside with the tanks. "How can he do that? She's his daughter."

"Because's she an asset he can stand to loose," Victor said, as they watched as Sam fought the men as they put her in the other tank. "It's to make sure that they won't panic under extreme fear. Jesse has all ready lost."

**6:20 AM**

**By the tanks**

Danny stood next to Martin as they watched as Sam sat down among the snakes. "She's got to be hating that," Danny whispered to him.

"Yeah, but she knows how to handle herself so she's not freaking out, like Shep is," Martin said, as Patrick nodded and the top was taken off Jesse's tank. She got out by herself and flung the snakes that were on her body at his men. Martin then grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. "Shep, it's okay."

"I hate snakes," she said, as she ran her hands along her arms brushing off imaginary snakes.

"Shep, it's okay." Martin then returned his eyes over to see that Sam had started to shake. "Oh, god."

**6:30**

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters**

"Oh, god," Vivian said, as they watched as Sam fought to control her fear. "She's not going to last much longer.

"She's strong," Jack said, as he watched the tears start to fall down Sam's face.

**6:35**

**Beside the tanks**

"That's enough," Patrick said, and the lid was taken off of Sam's tank and she was pulled out. Sam brushed off the snakes before rushing over to Martin's side. "You all did well. That is except for my daughter."

"You had no right to make me do this test," Jesse said as she moved away from Martin and stood in front of her father. "That was cruel even for you."

"Enough!" Patrick's hand connected with Jesse's face and she went to the floor. "Cut the video feed, and put them back in the cage. The next test won't be for two hours. I need them well rested for it." He then turned his attention back to Jesse. "Don't you ever raise your voice to me again. I'll kill you were you stand." He then was gone.

"I bet you would," Jesse said, as she watched as Bubba's men escorted the others back to the cage. "But you won't, because I won't give you the chance."

Martin looked over as Jesse took off with a concerned look on his face. "You're concerned about her, aren't you?" Sam asked, him, as she sat down next to him, still brushing off imaginary snakes. "What was she like when you first met her?"

"I just started working for the FBI and was going to work. I found her trying to steal my car."

"And what did you do?"

"I had her arrested and that's when I learned that she was Patrick's daughter. I've been looking in on her since then."

"And she thinks of you as a big cute brother?" Danny asked, as he shot a glance over to see Jesse look over at Bubba's dogs. "She seems nice. She doesn't act like Patrick at all."

"She's got something planned?" Sam asked Martin, as they turned to face him. "Something to use to get back at Patrick for what he did to her."

"I have no doubt that she does."

"I wonder what she's got planned."

**22 hours missing**

**TBC**

**What does Jesse have planned? What other 'tests' does Patrick have planned? More adventure to come, I promise.**


	16. 22 hours missing

Another chapter posted. **

* * *

**

22 Hours Missing

**7:14 AM**

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters**

"Jack, you have a phone call," Vivian called out to him, as he picked up the phone.

"This is Malone," he said, as he looked around for a pad of paper.

"Are you one of Marty's friends?" a soft voice called out, causing Jack to freeze.

"Yeah, I am, and who's this."

"My name is Shep. I'm a friend of Marty's too. I'm gonna try to help him out as much as I can. Don't worry, I won't kill them." Then the line went down.

"Who was that?" Vivian asked, as she came up to him.

"It was a friend of Martin's called Shep." Victor smiled as he he came up to them. "Who's Shep?"

"Jesse is Shep."

"Okay."

**7:23 AM**

**The Cage**

The three agents looked up when Patrick came into the room with his men. "Just Martin, this time," he said, as his men grabbed Martin, and locked the cage door. "This should be like old times, Martin." He then headed for the door with the men dragging Martin behind them.

"That can't be a good thing," Danny said to Sam, as they watched the outer door slam shut. "Martin's strong. I'm sure that he can deal with whatever Patrick has planned for him."

"I know, Danny," Sam said, as she turned to look at him. "But I'm scared for him."

"Yeah, me too."

Danny turned his head at the sound of a noise and they watched as Jesse slipped through a window and hit the ground gracefully. "Hello, Jess."

"Where's Marty?" she asked them, as she came up to them, with concerned look on her face.

"He's with Patrick," Sam said, as she shot a look over at Jesse. "What? You didn't know that."

"No, I didn't." A touch of anger flashed in her eyes as she slipped off her hat and gloves and stuffed them into her coat pocket. "Why would I? My father keeps me in the dark about almost everything he does."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because he's my father. I fear him as much as I fear the wraith of God. He brought me into this world, he can take me out of it, and I don't think he would think twice about it." She then glanced a shot over at Sam. "For you, I'll go figure out what he has planned for Marty." Then she was gone.

"She's scared," Danny pointed out, as he turned to face Sam. "Of her father and of you."

"I know."

**Outside**

Jesse walked up softly behind her father's men towards where they were standing. She climbed up on top of the van and then up onto the roof. She then watched in horror as Patrick hit Martin with a stun gun. He went down hard. "Wrong answer, Martin," Patrick sneered. "With every wrong answer, you'll get stunned."

"Patrick, this is insane," Bubba said, as he came up to them. "He surely doesn't know the answers to the questions that you're asking."

"Shut up, Bubba." Patrick then turned back towards Martin. "Okay, Martin, this is an easy one. Do you love my daughter?"

"Yes, I love your daughter, but only like I would a sister," Martin replied.

"Good answer." He then started to walk around Martin. "Okay, where is your father?"

"I don't know." Martin then got stunned. "I haven't talked to him in a while." He got stunned again. "It's the truth."

Seeing Martin get stunned made Jesse uneasy. She quickly slid off the roof only to run into Bubba. "Hello, Bubba," she said to him, as she looked up at him. "How are you doing?"

"You were watching, weren't you?" he asked her, as he grabbed her arm and started to drag her inside. "You weren't supposed to be watching."

"And dad's not supposed to be trying to kill Marty," she snapped, as she broke free from him. "How can you allow him to do that, Bubba? You only wanted to mess with their minds, not kill them."

"Patrick is running the show now, not me."

"So their gonna die?"

**23 hours missing**

**TBC**

**So we kinda know what Patrick's plans for the agents are? Will they escape in time?**


	17. 23 hours missing

**23 Hours Missing**

**8:10 AM**

**The Cage**

Danny and Sam watched a very nervous Jesse began to pace. "Something's not right," Danny whispered to Sam, as Jesse kept looking at the door. "She knows something horrible is happening to Martin."

"Then why doesn't she help us?" Sam asked, as she looked over at Jesse. "She said that she wants to help us, so why doesn't she." Just then the door opened and two man dragged an unconscious Martin towards that cage. "Oh my god, Martin."

"What did you do to him?" Jesse asked Patrick as he came up behind his men, as they threw Martin down hard on the floor of the cage. "You weren't supposed to kill him."

"Shut up!" Patrick yelled at Jesse as he hit her on the face causing her to fall to the floor. "Don't you dare raise your voice to me again, or you'll be in that cage along with the rest of them." He then stormed out.

Jesse slowly got to her feet and watched as Sam went to Martin. "Martin," she called out to him, as she ran her hands along his body checking for bones. "Martin."

"This ends now," Jesse said softly as she headed off leaving the three agents alone.

"What is she going to do?" Sam asked, as she looked up from Martin to Danny.

"End this, I think," Danny said, as he watched Jesse slipped out of the window to the roof. "I think she's finally feed up with how her father is treating her."

"Do you think we can trust her?"

"With my life," Martin said, as he slowly opened his eyes. "Shep is stronger than anyone believes. She'll fool the best of you."

"Martin, are you okay?" Danny asked, as he slowly sat up and looked around. "Martin?"

"I'm okay," he answered, as he looked towards the roof. "I played Q and A with a stun gun."

"Ouch, sounds like fun." A noise caused them to look up to see a large duffle bag dropped from the window followed by Jesse, who had on a black and orange book bag. "What does she have planned?"

"Only time will tell." Jesse came up to the cage with a smile on her face. "Shep?"

"Hey, you're up," she said, as she took out a pair of bolt cutters and took care of the lock. "Think it's about time to fly the coop."

"Sounds good to me." Danny and Sam helped Martin to his feet. "What about Bubba's men?"

"Gone for the morning."

"And Patrick's men?" Sam asked, as she looked over at the door.

"You don't have to worry about them."

"Why?"

"Because I took care of them." She slipped on her stocking hat and pulled out a hand gun. The three agents froze at the sight of the gun. "You do trust me?"

"Why do you have a gun, Shep?"

"It's not mine." She then shot then all a smile as she grabbed the duffle bag and threw it at Danny. "Put those on." She then went to stand by the door and keep a look out.

"Put what on?" Danny asked Martin, as he took the bag from Danny and opened it. Martin then smiled as he shot a glance over at Jesse. "Martin?"

"Look for yourself." Danny and Sam peered into the bag to see their guns, clothes, and wallets. "Jesse, took them for us." They then got dressed in their outer clothing and pocketed their weapons,cell phones,and wallets. Jesse shot them a smile, as she came up to them and handed the gun to Martin. "Thank you, Shep."

"I never really did like guns." Shep then pulled out a black stocking hat and offered it to Sam. "It's really cold outside. You'll need it."

"Thanks," she said, as she took the stocking hat and put it on. "What really did happen to Patrick's men?"

"I locked them in the van," Jesse answered, as she took Martin's gun and shot out the light above them, just as the door busted opened. "I don't think that they're all that happy with me."

"Ya think!" Then came the sound of shots being fired and a loud scream echoed throughout the building.

**24 Hours Missing**


	18. 24 hours missing

This is a long chapter, but it's really good. I'm working on finishing this fanfiction. **

* * *

**

**24 Hours Missing**

**9:01 AM**

**The Building**

Martin felt an arm brushed by his the moment the gunshots went off and the scream came. He grabbed onto the arm and pulled the person near them, only to find that the person was indeed female. "Where did they go?" a harsh voiced called out, into the darkness. "Can you see anybody?"

"It's darker than shit, what you think?" another voice answered.

A hand touched Martin's arm and squeezed gently. "Martin," Sam whispered, as she moved closer to him. "You okay?"

"I'm okay," he answered, as he gave the person in his arms a gentle squeeze, knowing that it was Jesse. "Where's Danny?"

"I'm here," he said, as he came up next to Sam. "Okay, now what do we do?"

"How about we get the heck out of here," Jesse said, as she started to head towards the door. Martin snagged a grip of her book bag and pulled her back towards them. "What? I know my way out of here. Those guys couldn't hit water even if they fell out of a boat."

"That's not what we're worried about," Martin replied. "It's what's on the other side of the door."

"Hopefully nothing but concrete,"

"Shep."

"You guys have got to trust me. I'm the only one who can get you out of this alive."

"We know that." Martin then took a hold of her book bag. "Lead the way, oh fearless leader."

"I wouldn't say that I'm fearless." She then started to head towards the door knowing that the men were looking for them. Her hand connected with the door knob and Martin pulled her back, as he and Danny got ready to open the door with their weapons drawn. They opened it to reveal an empty alleyway. "See, concrete."

"Let's go," Danny said, as they took off in a run, down the alleyway away from the men who now had sunlight to see and had started to give chase. "Time to run." They verved left into the busy street and Martin grabbed Jesse before she was hit by a car. "Come on."

"We're coming," Jesse yelled at him, as she leaped onto the hood of a stopped car's hood and turned at the last minute to see that five more men had joined the other three. "Aw, crap. Guys move." She jumped down to the ground and shot the driver a small smile. "Sorry about the paint." She then followed the agents as they broke into a run down the street. "I need to work out more."

They took a sharp left and entered a mall. "This reminds me of something," Sam called out to Martin, as they ran into a department store. "Didn't we do this before?"

"Yeah." They stopped to catch their breaths inside the elevator and Jesse squatted down as she tried to catch her breath. "We're gonna be in good shape when this is over." He then shot a glance over at Danny. "Danny, call Jack. See if he can't get us some help this time. I don't want to run anymore than I have to."

"I second that," Danny said, as he dug out his cell phone and called Vivian's cell phone. "They should be really happy to get this call."

**9:45 AM**

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters**

Jack and Victor looked up as Vivian's cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hello," she said, as she continued to do her work in front of her.

"Hey, Viv," Danny's voice came through the phone and she almost dropped it. "Good morning."

"Danny?" Jack came over to her side with deep concern in his eyes. "Where are you? Are the others with you?"

"Yes, we're all here, including Jesse. We're in a department store at the moment. We're going to look for a place to hide from Patrick's men at the moment."

"We're coming for you, Danny. Just stay there. We'll get you this time."

"Thank you, Viv." The phone then went dead.

"We got a location," Jack said, as he set down the phone. "Let's go get our people."

"Sounds like a great plan."

**9:51 AM**

**The Elevator**

"Well?" Martin asked Danny the moment he hung up. "Are they coming to get us or what?"

"They're coming," Danny answered him, as the elevator came to a halt and it opened to reveal the malls' food court. "This is torture."

"Yep," Jesse said, as she looked around at all the food. "Man, I wish I had money for food."

"I'll buy us all lunch when this is over," Martin said, as he ushered them through the food court. "Right now, we need a safe place to hide."

"I have an idea," Sam said, as she grabbed onto Martin's arm and pulled him away, while Danny shot a glance back to see two of Patrick's men coming. He snagged Jesse's arm and pulled her into line for Burger King. Jesse froze up against Danny's side as the men started to scan the crowd looking for them. When they didn't spot them, they continued on, and Danny and Jesse joined Martin and Sam. "How was that?"

"That worked well," Jesse said, only to be grabbed from them by a mall security guard. "What are you doing?"

"You're stealing stuff, aren't you?" the guard asked her. "You were about to steal their wallets."

"No, I wasn't," Jesse said, as she pulled her arm free of his hand.

"Really."

"Yes, really," Martin said, as they came up to Jesse's side. "She's with us." He then showed the guard his FBI badge. "She's under protective custody."

"From whom?" the guard said with a laugh. "Barney?"

"No, them," Jesse cried, out as the men opened fire upon the food court. "Get down!" The people throughout the food court did as she yelled, hitting the tiled floor. Somewhere in the court a child cried out in fear, but other than that, it was complete silence. "This wasn't what I had in mind when I said rescue."

**25 Hours Missing**

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	19. 25 hours missing

**25 Hours Missing**

**10:15 AM**

**The Food Court**

Jesse lay flat on her stomach watching the men walk around while one of them talked to Patrick on a cell phone. She looked over at Martin and shot him a smile, as she began to back away from them. "And where do you think you're going?" Danny asked her, as she paused next to him.

"I'm gonna go for help," she answered, as she looked at the men. "Don't worry about me. I'm sure that you guys can take them down once I get them distracted."

"You get shot, Martin is gonna kill you."

"I know that." She then shot Martin another smile the moment before she jumped to her feet and bolted towards the elevator.

"Shoot her," the man ordered the other men, who then opened fire upon Jesse. Jesse ducked behind a food stand just in time, as bullets dug into the tile around her. "Patrick wants her dead."

"Oh, that's good to know," Jesse whispered to herself, as she made another dash for the elevator, getting five yards this time, and slid to safety behind a collection of trash bins. "This isn't fun anymore."

"Freeze," a voice commanded and the men looked up to see four armed police officers behind them.

"No," the man replied, as the opened fire upon the police officers, forcing them to take cover. "We're here to kill the girl."

"We can't allow you to do that," one of the officers said, as Martin, Sam, and Danny made their way to their sides. "I take it that you're the FBI Agents we were told to keep an eye out for."

"That would be us," Danny replied, as Martin looked over to see Jesse start to run for the door only to take a shot to the chest. "That's not good."

"Shep!" Martin yelled, as he ran towards her. He slid across the tile until he was next to her. "Shep!"

"Sorry, Marty," she whispered, as she struggled to catch her breath. Martin shot a glance down to see that she had taken the shot directly to the chest. Martin moved aside her coat and moved up her shirt to come across a Kevlar vest. A small smile crossed his face.

"That's my girl," he said, as he readjusted her shirt. "Using your head."

"Martin, watch out," a voice called out from behind him and he turned to get a punch in the face. The man then took out his gun and pointed it at Jesse's head only to have her kick him in the crotch before he could fire. The man fell to the floor and Martin grabbed onto Jesse's arm pulling her to her feet. "Get out of there."

"Come on," Martin ordered Jesse, as they headed for a safe area. They found one next to the Dairy Queen stall. "That was fun."

"Ow, that hurts," Jesse said, as she struggled to catch her breath. "Why didn't you ever mention that getting shot hurts?"

"Because I really didn't think I had to." Martin shot a glance over to see that Patrick's men and the police officers were now in a full fledge shoot out. "That's not a good thing."

"Martin, look," Jesse said, as she pointed to the small girl stranded under the table in the middle of the food court. They looked over to see that her mother was trying to figure out how to get to her daughter without getting shot. "We have to help her."

"What do you have in mind?"

"A dash and grab." She then took off her coat and got ready to run. "You'll cover me right?"

"Always." She then took off for the child. She slid under the table, grabbed the child, and took off for their safe spot. A bullet whizzed past her head as she slid into safety beside Martin. "You okay?"

"I'm good." Jesse then looked down at the little girl in her lap. "Hi."

"I want my mommy," the little girl cried out with huge tears in her eyes. "I want my mommy."

"We'll take you to your mommy after this is over." The little girl then curled into Jesse's chest and began to cry.

"Hush, little one." Jesse then looked over to see two people who looked like FBI agents come up behind Danny and Sam. "Are they with you?"

Martin looked up to see Jack and Vivian and a small smile crossed his face. "Yep, that's Jack and Vivian," he told her, as they watched the police take down Patrick's men. "And like that it's over."

Jesse got up and took the little girl to her mother. "Thank you," she said, as she took her daughter from Jesse. "Thank you so much." She then went over to were the police officers were rounding up the other people to take their eye-witness testimonies.

"You did good, Shep," Danny teased her, as they came up to them and he gave hera quick pat on the back. "Nice idea to have a bullet proof vest."

"Yeah, but it still hurts getting shot," Jesse said, as she looked over at Jack and Vivian. "Hi, I'm Jesse Shepherd."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Shepherd," Jack said, as he shook her hand. "I understand that it was doing that our agents got out of there alive."

"It was my idea, but they helped me."

"Jessica, you're going down," the lead man of Patrick's man yelled at her, as the police started to haul him and the others away. "Your father will kill you."

Jesse left Martin's side and went up to him. "I'm not afraid of him anymore," she said, as she looked at him. "I would be more afraid for myself if I was you. You didn't complete your objective. You lost to a girl."

"I'm gonna get you when I get out."

"I don't think so." The officers then dragged him away.

"Hey, Shep," Martin called out to her. "We're going now."

"Finally." She grabbed her coat before she joined the others by the elevators. "Can we at least get some food before we start the Q and A?"

"Sounds like a great idea," Danny said, as they looked over at Jack.

"Sure," Jack said, with a small smile on his face. "You guys deserve that much."

"Thank you," four voices said in unison, as the elevator started to go down.

**26 hours**

**TBC**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**What will happen when Jesse meets Victor? Will they catch Patrick? What will happen to Jesse?**


	20. 26 hours missing

**26 Hours**

**11:36 AM**

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters**

Jack and Vivian watched as Danny, Sam, Martin, and Jesse wolfed down sandwiches. "Bet that put a hole in your pocket," Victor said, as he came up to Jack's side. "It's good to see Martin alive and well." His face then dropped when he saw Jesse sitting beside Martin. "What is she doing here?"

"Eating," Vivian said, as she left them to go talk to the others. "Hey guys." She sat down next to Danny and watched Jesse freeze when she looked up and saw Victor. "You okay, Jesse?"

"What's he doing here?" she asked, as she motioned towards Victor and set down her sandwich not feeling hungry anymore.

"He's just here to make sure that Martin is okay," Vivian replied, as Martin excused himself from the table and went to talk to his father. "He's the one who told us all about you."

"Oh, that makes me feel better." Jesse then began to gather her things, only to be stopped by Sam who put a hand on her arm. "What?"

"And where do you think that you're going?" Sam asked her.

"It's not safe for me to stay here." She slipped on her coat while still keeping an eye on Victor. "Not while he's still here."

"How long has it been since you've slept?" Vivian asked her, causing her to look at Vivian with a concerned look on her face. "A few days, I take it."

"Why do you care about me? Nobody pays any attention to me."

"That's horrible."

"I'm used to it." She then looked over to see that Martin and Victor were in deep conversation and Jack was heading towards them. "I'll be right back." She then left their sides and went towards Martin and Victor.

"Dad, why are you here?" Martin asked, as he noticed Jesse coming towards her and shot her a smile as she came up to his side. "Dad, you remember Shep right? Patrick's daughter."

"Of course I do remember Shep," Victor said, as he looked over at Jesse. "But I remember a small child, not the girl I see before me." Jesse then shifted as she grew uncomfortable. "So how's your father these days?"

"Angry," Jesse replied. "Why do you care?"

"Because I was worried about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Victor then shot Martin a look. "Why did you have to rescue her? She's just a trouble maker."

"Because dad, we don't leave people behind who help us to save our own skins," Martin replied, as Jesse then headed for the elevators. "Danny, stop her." Danny grabbed onto Jesse's arm only to have her take a swing at him, which he blocked and she soon was up against the wall. "Dad, it's good to see you, but I think your times up. You should probably leave."

"Fine." Victor then grabbed his coat and headed for the elevators passed Jesse and Danny. "I always knew that she would end up in jail. It's in her nature to be one who breaks the law."

"Bite me," Jesse said, as she broke free from Danny's hold of her and answered her cell phone, as the elevator's doors shut behind Victor. "Hello, Father." Everybody then froze when they realized whom she was talking to. "How are you?" She brushed Danny away as she started to walk towards the elevator. "Where am I? I'm somewhere safe." She froze in mid stride, turned, grabbed a pad of paper, and wrote down a note. "Gotcha." She then flipped her phone shut and bolted down the stairs.

"What the heck!" Jack said, as Martin and Danny took off after Jesse. "Get her back here."

Martin caught up to Jesse just as she was to the street and she swung at him, as he grabbed her arm. "Easy, Shep," he said, as he grabbed her arm and threw her up against the side of a car.

"Are you going to arrest me now, Agent Fitzgerald?" she asked, as Danny came up to them. "For attacking a Federal Agent."

"No, I'm not," Martin said, as he looked over at Danny. "What did you dad want you to do?"

"I'm to meet him in the park."

"And you thought that it was a good idea?" Danny asked, as he leaned up against the car next to her. "He did order those men to shoot you."

"I have to end this. This is the only way I know how to do."

"By going to see him alone and unarmed. That doesn't seem like the smartest idea." Danny got a punch for it.

"Danny, why don't you let me talk to Shep about this," Martin said, before Danny got more hurt.

"I have this entire thing planned," Jesse said, as she pulled out a stun gun and Danny moved away from him. "I can take care of my father."

"Shep, you can't be serious. He'll kill you without thinking," Sam said, as she came up to them. "Let us help you."

"Fine you can help me. But if he feels that it's a trap, he'll be gone, and no one will ever be able to find him."

"Let's do this."

"Yeah, let's go get my father behind bars."

**27 hours**


	21. 27 hours missing

**27 hours**

**12:31 PM**

**Martin's Car**

Martin and Danny were in the front seat while Jesse and Sam sat in the back. Sam was trying to put a wire on Jesse but with Danny driving, it ended up not being that easy. "And you passed driver's ed," Jesse said, as Danny took a corner too sharp sending her back into the door.

"Sorry," Danny called back to them, as he turned onto another street, throwing Jesse into Sam's lap. "This way we loose our tails if anybody is following us."

"Hi," Jesse said to Sam, as she finished putting on the wire. "How are you?"

"I"m good," Sam replied, as she tussled Jesse's hair and slammed back into the seat when Danny hit a pot hole. "Danny Taylor, watch where you're driving."

"Dude, she used your semi full name," Jesse teased Danny, as he turned another corner, causing her to slam up against the back of the seat. "Okay, that's it, I'm driving next time."

"Are you even old enough to drive?" Danny tossed back, as he slammed on the brakes at a red light, sending everyone forward in their seats. "Sorry about that."

"Let me out, I'll walk." Jesse sat up and straightened her clothes, making extra sure not to mess with the wire. "How far away are we from the park?"

"Twenty-three blocks," Martin answered, as he shot a glance back at Jesse. "Still want to walk?"

"Twenty-three blocks?" Jesse paused for a minute as if she was debating the idea. "I think I'll stick along with Mad Taylor here."

"Sounds like a great idea. How about a mic check?"

"Okay." Jesse then slouched in her seat away from them. "Testing, test. One, two, three, fourteen."

"Fourteen?" Vivian's voice came through the ear piece that she was wearing. "I'm not following where that's from."

"It's the English version of 'Veritgo', Viv," Martin's voice said through the ear piece.

"Right. Mic's work."

"How about the camera?" The camera was a small pin that was on the color of Jesse's coat.

"It's working like a charm."

"Well that's good to know," Jesse said, as she looked out the window. "So what am I really supposed to do?"

"Go up to your father like nothing really has happened," Jack said through the ear piece.

"Right and be careful that he doesn't have a gun."

"Yeah, you're gonna have to be on the look out for a gun," Danny said, as he pulled into a parking spot at the park. "We're here."

"Here's go everything." Jesse got out of the car followed by Sam. "Why am I so nervous?"

"Because you're going up against your father," Sam replied, as she straightened her collar. "Don't worry. You'll do great and we've got your back."

"I'm sorry." Sam shot her a concerned look, as Jesse handed her a piece of paper. "Let's do this." She then took off towards the fish pond that was in the middle of the park where she was supposed to meet her father.

"What was that about?" Martin asked Sam, as they started to head after her. Danny headed off in the other direction, leaving them alone for a bit.

"I don't know," Sam replied as she opened the piece of paper to see that it was a note to her from Jesse. "She wrote me a note."

"I'll give you some privacy." He then jogged a few feet away from her.

"Thanks." Sam opened the letter and began to read it.

**Dear Sam,**

**I'm writing this letter because I feel that you might not like me because of how I act around Martin. I know that you and Martin are somewhat of an item and I respect that. I'm really happy for the both of you. Martin needs someone to look after him and someone to look after. I love Martin as I would my brother, and I have nothing more than a tiny crush on him. I hope that we can become good friends. You seem like a really nice person.**

**Thanks for listening, Shep.**

"What was it about?" Martin asked, as Sam came up to his side. "Or you can't tell me because it's a girl thing."

"She thought that I wouldn't like her because of the relationship you two have," she answered him, as she pocketed the letter. "She was worried that she would break us apart."

"Is it?"

"No, it's not." Sam then looked forward to see that they were getting closer to the pond. "There's our girl." They found a place to stretch and keep an eye on Jesse. Dressed in running clothes, they pretty much blended in with every other jogger in the busy park. Danny was sitting on the other side of Jesse playing chess with an elderly man. "Are we good to go?"

"Yes, we are."

"Here he comes," Jesse's voice came softly, and they looked to see a very angry Patrick heading towards them. A second before he got to Jesse's side, he pulled out a gun, and fired a shot into the air, causing the crowd around them to panic and run.

"Do you see them?" Martin called out to Danny, as they made their way through the panicking crowd." "Danny?"

"I lost her," Danny replied, as he came up to their sides. "Patrick's got her."

"Damn it."

"What happened?" Jack's voice came through their ear pieces. "Tell me."

"Patrick walked up to Jesse, and at the last minute pulled out a gun, which he fired off, causing the crowd to panic and giving him the opportunity to grab Jesse."

"Don't worry, Martin, we're gonna get her back," Sam said to him, as she came up to his side.

"I know."

**28 Hours Missing**

**TBC**

**And you'll thought it was over. Heck no! Sam now knows how Jesse feels about her and Martin. Martin's mad at himself for letting Patrick grab Jesse. Will they find her in time?**


	22. 28 hours missing

**28 Hours Missing**

**1:45 PM**

**The Park**

"Dad, let me go," Jesse ordered him, as Patrick dragged him through the park. "You're hurting me."

"You betrayed me, daughter," he snapped as he threw her down hard on the ground. "How dare you do that to me."

"You don't love me. You never did."

**1:47 PM**

**The Park**

"Martin, we got visual on Patrick," Vivian said, as she and Jack came up to them in the middle of the park. "They are still in the park."

"That's a good thing," Danny said, as they began to look around. "Any idea which part of the park."

"Eastern part," a voice came through their ear pieces. "But the river."

"We better hurry." They then took off towards the eastern part of the park with their guns ready.

**1:53 PM**

**The Eastern Part of the Park**

Jesse sat on the ground looking up at her father who held the gun to her head. "Why are you doing this?" she asked him, as she tried to force herself not to shiver in fear. "I'm your daughter."

"You betrayed me," he snapped, as he began to walk. "You set free Martin and the other two."

"You would have killed them. I did what was right."

"You disobeyed your father. That is never right."

"So you're gonna kill me."

"You have given me no other choice."

"Patrick, drop it," Martin's voice called out, and he looked past Jesse to see Martin with his gun drawn. "We can talk this out."

"No, Agent Fitzgerald, we can't." Patrick grabbed onto Jesse's arm and pulled her to her feet. He then put the gun to her head as Martin took a step towards them. "You are not like your father, Martin. Jessica, unfortunately is like her father. I tried everything I could to make it so that she wouldn't follow in her mom's footsteps, that I forgot about her following in mine."

"Okay, we can work with her. Change her ways of life. You don't have to kill her."

"No, Martin, I don't have any other choice." He then fired a shot at Martin hitting him in the chest and he went down.

"No!" Jesse screamed as she jammed her elbow into her father's stomach and fell to the ground. He turned the gun on her and fire.

"F.B.I., drop the gun," Jack said, as he and Danny rushed Patrick, as Sam went to check on Martin while Vivian checked on Jesse. "Are they okay?"

"I was shot," Jesse said, as she rolled onto her side. "What do you think?" She slowly sat up and shot a glance over at Martin. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Sam called back to her, as she helped Martin slowly sit up. "Packs a wallop doesn't it?"

"I'll be bruised for weeks," Jesse said, as she slowly got to her feet and shot a glance over at her father. "Hey, you can't blame me for coming prepared. I knew that I had upset you enough that you would either beat me to death or shoot me. It takes a daughter who is more like her father to know that."

"You set me up?" Patrick asked her, as she came towards him. "How dare you?"

"I did it to survive, father. You taught me that."

"Get him out of here," Jack ordered the police officers, who took him away in hand cuffs. "Nice job."

"Thank you," Jesse said, as Martin came up to her and put an arm on her shoulder. "I don't know if this is the kind of work I want to do. It seems to demanding and you tend to get shot."

"We don't get shot all that often," Danny said, as he came up to them. "So what do we do now?"

"What ever happened to Bubba?" Jesse asked, causing Martin to pull her stocking hat over her eyes. "What?"

"It's none of your business anymore what happens to Bubba," Martin replied, as they headed for the car. "You have to now take on the life of a normal teenage girl."

"Oh, how boring." She rolled her eyes, as Danny and Sam came up to them. "You know how interesting normal girls are. I have a better conversation with my dog."

"But you're not like most normal teenage girls," Danny pointed out.

"No, I'm not. I am capable of breaking and entering, I can speak four languages, pick most locks, drive, rock climb, and hot wire a car. Does that sound normal to you?"

"Nope," Sam said, as she put her arm around her shoulder. "But I'm sure that we can tone down some of those talents. Some of those can get a young lady into trouble."

"No, they don't."

"Trust me, they will."

"Maybe I will go with my gut and join the FBI. I can put some of my talents into good use."

"Sounds like a great idea."

"Oh, and guys." They all looked up at her, as they started to get into the car. "Thanks for coming after me."

"No problem." They got into the car and headed for work. "All in a days work."

**THE END**


	23. Author's Note

**This is the end to my first "Without A Trace" fanfiction. I loved writing it. I hope that everyone who read it, enjoyed reading it.**

**I'm now debating if I do write another one, if I want to have Jesse in it or not. I'm going to have her doing community service at a homeless shelter if I do.**

**If you would like to see Jesse in another story, please either email me or review me. **

**I'm grateful for all the reviews that I did receive on this fanfiction.**

**Thanks**

**Zippy**


End file.
